Bet on the Bookworm
by SomeOneLikeGajeel
Summary: A bet started it all, and for Gajeel thinking he could get any girl takes on the bet of his friends. He didn't think it would be the girl that he hurt in the past to make her fall in love with him. Would it be possible for the little bookworm beauty to fall in love with a beast like him? Will she stay if she finds out or leave broken like all those years ago seeing a monster?
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is a new story and I know I haven't updated on Just a One Night Stand? Having issues on writing the next chapter but I will be writing it soon. Anyway this is my new story, always wanted to write GaLe so It's Bet on the Bookworm, with the prologue. Hope you like it, and review for plot twist I'm always open for that.**

Prologue

"No! Please stop!" As a small blue haired girl was pummeled mercilessly by her attacker. Her friends laid prone in the street and were trying to save her from the onslaught of this monster. All they were doing was just walking home from Fairy Tail High and College, when they were attacked out of nowhere. The thing shot out and chuckled menacingly.

"Gihi." His eyes a bloody red and his hair was a spiky mess. Rivets of iron were pierced in his face, he stalked closer to the girl and grinned wickedly as she whimpered and curled up into a ball. Her ankle was twisted as she fell on it trying to run and get help. Bruises were already showing on her arms and he didn't even touch her yet.

"Please stop. What do you want?" she cried and whimpered as the man pulled her up by her hair to look into his devil like eyes.

"What do I want, for you fairies to be stripped of your wings." Then he began to kick and hit the frail girl in the stomach, arms, and legs. He wasn't done though and as he pulled out a knife the girl's hazel eyes widened.

"Please, just stop." Tears were started to come to her eyes and that was when her companions were slowly starting to come back to the world of the living. The skinny orange and blacked haired men woke up to the sight of their best friend and crush bruised and broken under the demon that attacked them.

"I'm gonna give you a little memento to hold onto for as long as you live." The red eyed man grinned wickedly.

"No, bastard leave her alone!" The orange haired man yelled out.

"Don't touch our Levy!" The black haired one cried weakly.

They both tried to get up to protect their girl but failed and as blackness came to them again they saw Levy's shirt being ripped by the knife in the man's hand and her screams as her skin was being carved into.

Levy's cries and screams rang into the night air, but no aid came and due to the pain overload she passed out in the midst of the man's carving. Once she was passed out, the monster carried the trio back to the school and strung them up on the giant tree next to the school so the next day all the students would see the declaration of war made by Phantom Academy.

"Hmmph that was too easy. Bunch of fairy weaklings. Hopefully the boss is happy on what's to come." Gajeel muttered. He looked at the three in front of him, the two dudes fighting with everything they had to protect a tiny girl. _Maybe I overdid it on her?_ His eyes narrowed on her, her wound stopped bleeding but she was deathly pale. _She should be fine, but I don't want anyone to die._ He scoffed. _Why the hell should I care? Got the job done, now to head back to Phantom and prepare for war._ He walked away from the trio, but even then a small hint of guilt rang through him on what he did.

The war that Phantom Academy wanted led to total destruction after the sight of seeing three beloved students hanging by their arms and the Phantom mark carved on Levy's stomach. The most passionate fighters and principal went over and fought the students of Phantom, defeating them in retribution and led to Phantom being shut down and students to relocate for their new life.

The gang like atmosphere at Phantom almost disappeared for the few students that went to Fairy Tail. Those seeking retribution and forgiveness for their actions enrolled into the school that they were previously at war with. Here is where a tale of true love comes and it all started with a horrendous past, a bet, and a book worm.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Hi, chapter 1 here and ready whew. heads up characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Just own the story. Any and i mean any suggestions put them in reviews please. thank you.**

Bet on the Bookworm

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Levy

 _Pain, everything hurts. I closed my eyes trying to escape, but that laugh "Gihi, I think I'll give you a memento to hold on to." His red eyes were bright and he had a sadistic grin on his face. The knife in his hand gleamed in the moonlight. The searing pain in my abdomen felt like fire burning everywhere and I screamed. I felt something warm and sticky spreading across my shirt and was dizzy. But all I could see was his face grinning._

 _I'm going to di-…_

Gasping I woke up. Feeling my stomach for blood, but I felt was scar tissue. I sighed, _Just a dream._ I got up rubbing crust out of my eyes.

 _No, a memory._ As I thought more, actually thinking what the dream was about. _Gajeel attacked Jet, Droy and I walking home. He beat us up, but with me he was relentless._ I shivered tracing the scar. _I'm scared of him still, even though it's been three years. He attends college now at my school and I have forgiven him, but haven't really talked to him. I'm still scared though. I was told I almost died that night._

Shaking those thoughts away, I pulled on a pair of blue jeans, an orange long sleeve T-shirt, and my yellow headband to hold my bangs back. I then grabbed my white flats, and blue jacket. Walking out of my apartment I grabbed my cell, book bag and bagel. Locking the door I headed downstairs and walked through the library isles, enjoying the scent of ink and paper.

When I got to the street I pulled my jacket closer trying to shelter myself from the wind. Opening my bag I pulled out the latest book I was reading, _Pride and Prejudice._ While reading I evaded one bicyclist, two dogs dragging their owners in a path of destruction and three couples obliviously absorbed in each other to notice anyone on my way to school.

I finally reached the steps of Fairy Tail and put my book away. Going through the motions of class I attended all my language classes for the morning: English, Japanese, and cryptology. At lunchtime I talked with Lucy about her budding relationship with Natsu Dragneel the school's sports player and goofball.

"Levy! It's not like that. We're just friends. And he's with Lisanna anyways" Lucy blushed as I asked about when their first date is gonna be.

"Hey you never know Lulu, he may have gotten hit in the head one to many times, but he likes you. As for him and Lisanna I don't think it's going to work out that well. It kinda seems like a sibling bond not really boyfriend and…" I trailed off seeing who was walking into the cafeteria.

A man over six feet tall, long spiky black hair and black clothes adorned him. Even though I couldn't see his face I knew that his eyes were a blood red and piercings covered his face.

"Levy what's wro- oh. It's okay, he's not gonna ever come near you okay?" Lucy tried to console me.

I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I haven't told her that I've been having nightmares of him still of that night. I shivered and tried the best I could to still talk with her until a pink haired man came and slung his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"Yo Luce, what are we doing today?" he said casually not even noticing Lucy's face all red.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing?" She yelled and her blushed deepened. Laughing I got up to leave the lovebirds alone.

"See ya Lu! Bye Natsu. You guys should go to that café downtown if you don't think of anywhere to go." I called and started to head to the school's library to help out. Coming in I saw Mirajane the school's librarian.

"Hi Levy you can just stay for two hours to work after feel free to read or go home okay?" Mira called out as I immediately set to work.

"Okay, thanks Mira." I replied back. I stocked the shelves with returned books weaving in and out of the book shelves knowing pretty much where everything goes. I read every book here since I actually lived at Fairy Tail my whole life and knew every inch of this library.

I knew that whatever happened in the future since I'm no longer living here, I'll always be surrounded by books. This was my comfort and solstice, and I continued putting everything back where it belongs.

…..

Gajeel

 _Rough cries rang out, pleas were said, but I ignored it all. I wanted to hurt this person, they deserved it, to be stripped away from comfort. I felt glad knowing what was soon to come. War. I looked down at the person, the person that would be broken forever. I froze though as hazel eyes stared up at me tears pooling in them._

" _Please stop." That soft voice begged me to, and I wanted to stop but my body didn't listen. Instead I felt my lips pull up into a grin and her eyes widened in fear as I felt myself pull a knife out. I needed to stop, but I continued to pull the cold steel closer to her porcelain skin and I started to carve into her body. She screamed and it wasn't music to my ears instead it chilled my blood. It finally stopped and she just laid there still and quiet._

 _My heart stopped, no I didn't mean to I just, she wasn't dea…BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned and turned to shut that dam thing off. Rolling over I felt another body next to mine, tall and busty with fiery red hair across her back. _What was her name again?_ I tried to remember her name _F I think, Fiona, Francine, Felicia, Flora, Fl-Flare, that was it I think._

"Yo Flare, get up and get out." I shook her up roughly, and started to get ready for my day. Pulling on boxers, black skinny jeans and a gray tee. The girl woke up, and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning babe…" She yawned sleepily. Her nudity was starting to irritate me, _did I really bang that last night?_

"I'm not your babe, it was a one-time only. Now get out of here fast with your clothes on or I will throw you out of here while you're still naked." I said sharply. Tears were welling in her eyes.

"Fine you asshole! I don't know who'll ever love a bastard like you!" she yelled and started to gather her clothes.

"I don't give a fuck about that. I'm Gajeel Redfox, I don't plan on loving. Now get the fuck outta here!" I yelled, scaring the girl to run to my door. I sighed rubbing my hand over my face. _What the hell have I been thinking to have a dream like that?_ I haven't thought of that night since I've enrolled in Fairy Tail.

I'll admit I regret what I did but hell I was 19 at the time, a fucking punk. I saw her a few times around the campus once she was released from the hospital that year and occasionally around the school. I finished getting ready for school by pulling my leather jacket on and grabbing my bag.

Locked up my house knowing Lily already left probably not wanting to hear the issue of kicking a chick outta the house again. I slung my leg over my motorcycle and started my way to Fairy Tail.

Once I was parked I was approached by that asshole Nick. He's the captain of the football team but for some reason always bugs me and Natsu before class to join. A guy like me, doesn't play sports in tights.

"What the fuck do you want Nick?" I snarled, I was absolutely in no mood to chat with him.

"I want you to play for the team Gajeel, we could use your roughness on the field." Nick smirked.

"How many fuckin time do I have ta tell ya? I ain't playin, an I got better stuff to do than run after a ball. I got chicks to get with."

"Oh really Gajeel? Chicks in general?" Nick's face was looking unpleasant as an idea came.

"Yeah, I could get with any chick, they all love me." I should of kept my mouth shut for the next words out of Nick's mouth.

"Well you wouldn't have a problem with a little bet now would you?"

"What kind of bet?" I asked cautiously.

"You get a chick to admit fully that she loves you and to give you everything, either on camera or recorded and I won't ever ask you to play on the team again." He said.

"Okay, fine any chick?" I asked.

"I pick the chick and your time limit is five months. Meet me after your classes so I can point her out." And Nick walked away.

I spent the rest of the day going to my classes of Shop, Welding, and Martial Arts. I was toweling myself off after fighting and was about to head to lunch, when Lily came up to me. He was tall with curly black hair, brown eyes and dark skin for spending all his time outside. His crescent scar over his left eye creased as he frowned.

"I heard that you made a bet with Nick." Lily said.

"Yeah, he'll quit hounding me to join the team if I get a chick to admit their love to me." I yawned, tired and sore from sparring with Dragneel. He's still got it after all these years. Lily scowled at me.

"So what happens to the girl that he picks? You just gonna dump her?" Lily demanded.

"Well yeah, I don't do commitments Lily. Plus I don't think it'll take five months maybe a week at most." I replied. As we were walking to the cafeteria for lunch. I could tell Lily was getting pissed, he really didn't like how I've been acting lately.

"Gajeel, you need to stop acting this way. What the hell you going to do with your life? Just sleep around with girls left and right breaking hearts? And don't tell me that you've changed, I saw the cans and bottles in your room." Lily was really going into me about my habits as of late and we stepped in the cafeteria and I saw her.

Her head was ducked and pale, she was shaking and I saw Flamebrain's chick trying to calm her down. I knew it was because of me, happens every time I'm in the same room as her. Guilt came at me and I scowled. _She said she forgave me after I came here, but she's so fuckin scared of me!_ I snarled under my breath, and Lily looked at me knowingly.

"When are you going to talk to her?" He asked.

"What?! Why would I talk to her? She doesn't even want me near her. Come on I just want to get some food." I growled getting in line. We sat at our usual corner and the best part was I could watch her from afar make sure she was safe. She had changed over the last few years, no longer as frail but still short. Her azure hair was longer and she filled out more able to have some figure in her clothes. _Not that I noticed or anything._

I saw Dragneel come up from behind blondie and saw her laugh at what was going on. She then got up and headed toward the library. I knew because I would follow from a distance to see where she went during the day. Never anywhere else, I wasn't a stalker, I just don't know where she is.

I saw Nick by the door and figured to get this bet started. His brown hair hung over his green eyes and he pulled his lanky frame from the doorway. His smirk telling that he something I didn't and I was starting to regret this bet.

We started to walk towards the library and his arrogance was really grating on me.

"Why don't you just fucking tell me who she is?" I said starting to get pissed,

"Because I'd rather show you, and I think you might know her." He smirked at me. "Oh, and if you lose this bet then you join the team for the next season."

"The hell?" I yelled.

"Well since you already had your part of the bet, I stated mine. Now there she is." He opened the door and pointed to a petite girl walking around and putting books up on shelves. The first words that came to my mind were.

"Oh, fuck."


	3. Chapter 2 The Attack

Bet on the Bookworm

Chapter 2: The Attack

Levy

I had a peculiar feeling that someone was watching me as I was putting the books away from my cart. Curiously I glanced both ways and looked behind me but saw no one. I swore that I heard some people talking and a curse, but shrugged it off and continued with my library duties.

I finished the cart of returned books in an hour, so I finished my remaining hour and stayed a little longer helping both high school and the college students find research materials for upcoming projects. However, I still had that feeling of someone watching me intently.

"Hey Mira, I'm going to head home now and I checked out a few books to read at home. I'll bring them back tomorrow at my shift." I told the kind woman.

"Okay, it's a little late though do you have someone to walk you home Levy?" Mira asked with a look of concern on her face.

"No Jet and Droy have club activities today and Lucy's on a date, but I'll be fine, it's a short walk from here." I smiled at Mira. _Also I've read some self-defense books and taken a few classes so I won't ever be helpless in a situation like a few years ago._ And I shiver.

I completely forgot that Mira was watching me, "If you want to wait a few minutes I can call Elfman to walk you home." Referring to her younger brother and started to go for her phone.

"No! Mira that's really nice of you but I'll be fine okay. Don't worry, I'll call you when I get home okay? That way you don't have to worry." Trying to placate her.

"Oh alright Levy, I expect that call and did you say that Lucy was on a date?!" Mira started to that matchmaking look in her eyes and I quickly made my way to the door.

"Uh… yes, but now bye Mira see you tomorrow!" and I ran out the door clutching my books close to me, completely forgetting to ask Mira if there was someone hanging around the library for so long.

…

Gajeel

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck._ Were the thoughts running through my head.

Nick still had that shit eating grin on his face that I really wanted to fucking punch.

"So you have five months to have the little chick tell that she loves you, and I won't ever bug you about joining the team again."

"You fucking asshole!" I growled out and my eyes went wide and she turned in the direction that Nick and I were talking and I quickly dragged him away.

"There is serious fucking shit between me and her, she can't even be in the same fucking room fer cryin out loud much less getting close enough to her." I pretty much yelled at Nick.

"Well that why you have that much time, for her to get aquatinted with you. Unless you're scared that she'll run away from you all the time. Then you can just join the team right now, she is the girl I picked according to our bet. And didn't you say you could get any chick?" Nick smirked at me again.

"Ya know what fine, but I don't want ya bugging me at all during these five months, I'll come and find ya asshole." Finally agreeing to this fucking shitty bet.

"Okay an don't forget to get it on video or recorded." Nick replied and finally walked away.

I stood in the middle of the library thinking over the exchange of words, and my single thought.

 _I am so fucking screwed, how the fucking hell am I going to talk to her?!_

Releasing a sigh I slowly crept around to look for the midget shelving books. Finally I spotted her hair as she was putting away a large ass book in a section. Going up on her tiptoes and making a weird face with her tongue sticking out.

I snort holding back a laugh. _Cute. Wait what the hell?_

Shaking my head to get rid of the thought, I continued to watch Levy through her shift. She kept smiling and was willing to help any student that came up to her. I stayed in the shadows of the aisles somewhat drifting off to sleep since she was here for so long. Not even sure why I stayed, but had a gut feeling something was about to happen.

"Hey Mira I'm going to head home now and I checked out a few books to read at home. I'll bring them back tomorrow at my shift." I heard the shrimp say to the white-haired devil. I shiver recalling one time how she beat up her green haired boyfriend back when they were on opposing sides for this huge conflict when they were enemies.

"Okay, it's a little late though do you have someone to walk you home Levy?" where I saw a look of concern on the devils face.

"No Jet and Droy have club activities today and Lucy's on a date, but I'll be fine, it's a short walk from here." The shrimp pauses for a moment deep in thought. _She must be thinking of something, is it me… and wait Bunny Girl is finally going out with Flame Brain?_

"If you want to wait a few minutes I can call Elfman to walk you home." I saw the devil speak again referring to that giant of a brother that shouts fucking man all the time. _She doesn't need a fucking obnoxious gorilla to walk her home._

"No! Mira that's really nice of you but I'll be fine okay. Don't worry, I'll call you when I get home okay? That way you don't have to worry." And I could see the Shrimp inching towards the door so I decided to start leaving so I could make sure she gets home safe like I've done in the past.

I hear the door open and close seeing her so small and tiny with her jacket and purse wrapped around her I'm thinking

 _Why the hell don't you have someone accompanying you?_

At this point both of us are outside and on the street I look to my watch and saw the time being 10:30.

 _Damn shrimp you stayed out a lot later than usual today._

Now in Magnolia there are bars near the campus and serve both college and locals a few being Fairy Tail run by Makarov Dreyar ( _he retired from running the school)_ , Quatro Puppy by Bacchus ( _due to a bet with the devils brother),_ Blue Peagasus by Ichiya ( _Red is fuckin creeped out by him_ ), and Lamia Scale by Lyon Vastia ( _heard he's the stripper's brother or something)_.

I was thinking about why we have so many bars here and was pulled out when I heard a yelp from the Shrimp. And saw her blue hair disappearing behind an alley.

"Shit!" I yell and start running towards that alley.

…..

Levy

As I leave the library, thankfully avoiding Mira's interrogation I start to think what I need to do when I get home.

 _First there's two essays that I should start to get ahead on my assignments, then maybe practice some more with bo staff techniques, then probably go to slee…._

All of the sudden I was yanked from my reverie and pulled into this alley by what seems by some drunkards. Luckily my hands were free and slowly started to grab my collapsible staff that I never leave at home.

"Look boys we have a pretty one tonight an shhee's cuute." I hear the one gripping me slur. I noticed three other men that were intoxicated pretty heavily. The one holding me was surprisingly strong and was trying to formulate the best plan to get out of it.

"Excuse me but can you let go I'd like to go home and work." I say calmly knowing the man's next move would be something stupid and hopefully move one hand.

"Wahhh? You don wanna hang out with usss here pretty…?" I hear the drunkard say.

"No now unhand me you oaf." My hands now tightening around my staff.

"Wah you call me bitch!" he roared and removed the hand I thought to strike me. Before I would of flinched but now I quickly whipped out the staff and brought it to his gut causing him to fall down.

The other three looked at me, then to the man, then each other. I should of realized that I could of gotten away at this time, but I felt I had something to _prove._ I wasn't that weak girl anymore and I didn't want to shake in fear of that that _mans_ presence. So summing up my bravado I call out.

"Who's next?" In that moment they sprang and I started to go through the motions from what my martial arts book taught me.

 _Go from striking vital joints to main parts of the body._ Going one at a time I went from the head, gut knees, arms striking firm but not enough to sent them to the hospital.

All of the sudden I felt my arms grabbed from above my head and it was the main drunk that pulled me. He had my arms pinned now and with enough pressure made me drop my staff and I gasped feeling panic.

"She's a feisty one ain't she?" I hear him whisper disgustingly. But even more panic fills me because this is a similar situation. Images from that night fill me with terror. _It's not happening it's not it's not…_

I start to feel my legs tremble with fear. The others I can feel are groping me and I'm feeling so violated.

"Why not we have a little fun?" where the mans hands are covering my mouth preventing me from screaming and the feeling of helplessness washes over me. _Someone help me…_

"Oi! What the hell are ya bastards think ya doin?" I hear a faintly familiar voice. And the men hear it too they turn to see who it belonged to and I see red eys.


	4. Chapter 3 The Save

**I feel like my fingers are flying! So hello my readers SomeOneLikeGajeel is back baby! For those joining me and interested in reading my fanfics I bring you two of my favorite ships in Fairy Tail! Gajeel x Levy (This lovely little bet story) and Laxus and Cana (Just A One Night Stand?) (I get a lot of others ship Laxus and Mira along with Bacchus and Cana but I mean look at both Cana and Laxus it's amazing!) I do love Nalu and Gruvia so some point may do some one shots or another story. But first will work and get majority of storylines established for my first two ships. I will take requests of other shipments if is within my bounds and if it appeals to me ( I apologize there are some shipments mainly yaoi ones in Naruto: Narusasu, Kakairu, Neji x Gaara). So yes now that I am back I will do my best as a writer and author to write like the devil (and not be too pressured with adulting) to give you readers much anticipated works!**

Bet on the Bookworm

Chapter 3: The Save

Gajeel

 _Shit._ Was what consumed my thoughts as I ran towards that damn alley where the shrimpwas.

"Look boys we have a pretty one tonight an shhee's cuute." I hear one of the bastards slur.

"Excuse me but can you let go I'd like to go home and work." Shrimp's voice is strong and clear. _Good she sounds okay._

"Wahhh? You don wanna hang out with usss here pretty…?" I hear the drunkard say. _Course not ya stupid fucker._

"No now unhand me you oaf." Shrimp yells out and I hear the smack of metal on flesh. _What the hell is goin on?_

"Wah you call me bitch!" I've rounded the corner in time to see the shrimp spin and use a fuckin bo staff to hit her opponents. The other three looked to her, then to the man, then each other.I see shrimp with a confident stance.

 _Holy shit, Shrimp has got some moves._

"Who's next?" In that moment they sprang and in my eyes it looked as if Shrimp was practicing martial arts for a while. She struck vital joints to main parts of the body, going one at a time from the head, gut knees, arms striking firm but not enough to send them to the hospital. _Well she can hold her own in a fight._

All of the sudden I see her arms grabbed from above her head and it was the main drunk that pulled her in the first place. He had her arms pinned and with enough pressure made her drop the staff, panic was showing on her face.

She's shaking now and I could see her trembling almost like that night where I….. They start groping her and I'm starting to feel real pissed off and begin to move.

"Oi! What the hell are ya bastards think ya doin?" I say giving what I feel is my deadliest glare possible.

They stare back at me eyes wide and if they had more sense they'd get their hands offa my girl….

 _Wait what the hell?_

The one covering her mouth still looks at me and smiles. "Wha- this is just some fun wanna join in with us…?" and his other hand goes around to grope her waist. I feel growls coming from my throat.

"Ya get yer damn hands off of her right now before I send ya to the hospital!" I find myself yelling.

"Well that's too bad boys get him, ya can have a turn with her after I'm done." The fucking drunk says, an I see the shrimp's eyes widen in panic. _Oh hell no._

"Damn you assholes ya must really want that trip!" And I move quickly dealing strikes to the drunks heads and stomachs. Just leaving the one with their hands _still_ on shrimp. I quickly knock his damn hands and lift him up by his shirt then sock him in the face knocking him out.

There was so much more I wanted to do but shrimp was shaking like a leaf an I didn't want to traumatize her more with my presence.

"Oi Shrimp, ya good? Where ya live and I'll take ya home." I find myself saying and she looks at me in shock. _What the fuck did I just say?_

…..

Levy

"Oi Shrimp, ya good? Where ya live and I'll take ya home." I look up at my savior and the cause of my nightmares along with fears for so many years. I'm shaking so bad and scared out of my mind. _Why is he here, why is he going to hurt me, please don't I still have nightmares just go away please._

"Oi, I'm not talking to a mute am I? Can ya respond Shrimp, where ya live?" His red eyes gleam in the darkness and his piercings shine from the moonlight. "Levy? Come on talk ta me? Are ya okay?" That shocks me out of my thoughts.

"G-gajeel w-what are you d-doing here? P-please don't hurt me I-I do whatever you want please j-just s-stop." I feel myself panicking and scared. _He's going to smile wickedly and show me the knife, my stomach I-I need to cover it because he's going to carve into it._ And so I tighten my arms around my stomach trying to protect myself.

His eyes widen showing shock and guilt. _Why though?_ _He's planning to hurt me why would he show that kind of emotion?_ I see him take a step back close his eyes and breathe, _he's not angry? He's not going to attack but why?_

"Levy McGarden it's been years since that night, and ya might not even want to believe a word I say but I ain't gonna touch or hurt ya understand? All I want is ta make sure ya all right an take ya home okay?" he says and I'm still confused.

"T-that's all?" I say and I feel myself slowly straighten as he nods.

"That's all Shrimp, an I gotta say nice move on those drunkards. Ya can kick some real ass there." He says with a grin. I'm still tense but his face is not cold and scary his grin reminded me of Natsu's kinda toothy.

"I-I still couldn't hold them off, w-when he did that I was reminded of…." I respond and trail off looking at him. He grimaces and almost looks like a kicked puppy avoiding my eyes.

"Shrimp think we can get outta this alley? I wanna walk ya home." He says and is now avoiding looking at me. Something clicks inside telling me this Gajeel was not the one that's in my nightmares, this is a Gajeel that I haven't seen before.

"Okay, let's go." I find myself saying.

We start to walk and even though Gajeel's behind me I don't feel as afraid and have a sense of protectiveness coming from him.

"Thank you." Those words come from my mouth as I stop briefly and look back to Gajeel. He looks surprised and stops suddenly.

"Ya don't need to thank me Shrimp." He mutters and he still isn't looking at me.

"G-gajeel please look at me." I say.

Slowly he brings his head up and even though e is very much taller than I his red eyes are very expressive shown hurt, pain, and sadness.

"I do, you helped me very much tonight. And I apologize that it has taken me this long to see that you've changed. I realize now that you are different." I say And Gajeel gives me a look and say. "Stop."

"Shrimp, I'm not different, I fight, curse, drink, have sex, and do all kinds of shit. The only thing I can say is that I regret that night cause I was a fuckin punk. Ya and those two dolts didn't deserve what I did ta ya. So really I'm the one who should be sayin sorry short stack." Gajeel says and he looks at me with such serious eyes. I am taken aback about how blunt he is.

We are almost to the library. And this sense of comfort now I find myself wanting an excuse to speak more with Gajeel. Suddenly an idea hits me.

"Gajeel, you said I had good moves right?" I say preparing myself for the following words.

"Yes ya had good form and shit, along with speed." He says.

"And how are your grades? Are you struggling in any classes?" I reply.

"I got work classes, no learnin an shit but my asshole of a counselor added an English class to my schedule." I see him grimace and try to hold back a smile. _He's cute. Wait what?_ And shook myself.

"I have a suggestion or a deal of sorts." His piercings go up and has a curious look in his eye.

"What kind a deal?" He says.

"You help me work more on self-defense by teaching me what you know and I'll help you with that English class?" My heart is hammering trying to convince myself that I didn't screw myself.

I see him close his eyes as he thinks. I get a better look at his profile; spiky black hair trailing down his back with jeans and a t-shirt. His piercings on his face gleam in the moonlight. _I bet he's broken a lot of hearts with the way he is._

I sigh and he opens his eyes. "Ya sure bookworm? Can ya handle being in the same room with me and won't complain about my training?"

My heart takes a leap. "Of course as long as you don't do the same during my lessons."

"Okay." He nods slowly. "I'll do it, but if you want to end it anytime we'll stop." And he sticks out his hand. I put mine in his and I notice how small mine is and feel warm calluses along with a strong grip.

"Kay then, we start ta morrow bookworm. Be sure to bring some workout gear." And he gives me a toothy grin. I realize I'm not shaking. _Oh Mavis help me._ As my heart skips a beat.


End file.
